


Если друг оказался вдруг...

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	1. Родственные привязанности

Когда пятнадцатилетний Джейме Ланнистер сообщил отцу о своем решении стать гвардейцем, тот пришел в ярость.

— Ты можешь просто быть рыцарем, кто тебе не дает-то?! Было бы странно, если бы ты им не стал! Хочешь махать мечом, служа короне? Я не против! Но надеть белый плащ?! С таким же успехом можешь прямо сейчас отправляться на Стену! Снежная на Севере или кирпично-красная в столице — какая, в пекло, разница?! Если итог один! — кричал лорд Тайвин, и на лбу его вздувалась словно река синяя жила.

Ни разу за всю жизнь Джейме не довелось видеть кричащего отца, и теперь он понимал, почему: зрелище оказалось не для слабонервных. Но хотя Серсея порой упрекала своего «маленького близняшку» в трусости (Джейме постоянно боялся за нее, но почему-то она предпочитала считать, что его страх — исключительно за себя), он не дрогнул, стоял ровно и гордо смотрел прямо в свирепые серо-зеленые глаза беснующегося человека напротив. 

— Это великая честь, отец. Вы должны гордиться, что меня выбрал сам король, — упрямо твердил Джейме, но тот не унимался, ходил взад и вперед, как дикий лев по клетке.

— Гордиться?! Утес Кастерли останется без наследника! Кому я передам знаменосцев и титул грандлорда, а? А?! Кому?! Я тебя спрашиваю!

— Но Тирион...

— Тирион ходит колесом по столу на потеху всей семье! Он растет шутом! — гремел отец. — Один скоморох в этом роду уже был, и мне пришлось кровью и мечом собирать наших разбежавшихся вассалов, когда я был лишь немногим старше тебя! Я не позволю разбазарить то, что с таким трудом вернул! Ты — будущий Хранитель Запада, мать его! Щит Ланниспорта! Понял?! И единственный наследник! 

— Почему бы тебе не жениться и не родить себе другого? — огрызнулся Джейме, от досады растеряв всякую почтительность.

Отец поперхнулся, словно ему в горло прилетела стрела. И вдруг разразился пространной тирадой о любви. По-видимому, она должна была переубедить сына, но сын сам был влюблен и именно ради любимой собирался накинуть на плечи белый плащ. Таким образом, пламенная речь неожиданно возымела обратный эффект: Джейме окончательно уверился в том, что его выбор — единственно верный. Если даже циничный и хладнокровный лорд Тайвин послал в пекло несомненно разумные доводы по дальнейшему продолжению рода (в конце концов, Джейме могли убить еще в битве против Братства Королевского леса, и с чем бы Утес Кастерли остался тогда?), то куда более пылкому младшему Ланнистеру все Семеро велели поступить так же!

Беда в том, что не мог же он сказать это отцу. А жаль. Теперь ему казалось, что тот бы понял. Такое подходящее время, чтобы наконец поделиться друг с другом вековечной сердечной мудростью (а Джейме полагал, что его пронзительное исступленное чувство несомненно впитало в себя страдания всех веков, и поэтому ощущал себя ужасно старым в свои пятнадцать), вот только пришлось бы признаться, что речь идет о Серсее. Никакого другого имени Джейме назвать не мог, хотя, видят Семеро, он перебрал их в уме достаточно, пока лорд Тайвин с неожиданным для него пафосом вещал о нежных чувствах, совершенно ему не свойственных. 

Джейме вспомнил выволочку от матери: «Если вы продолжите в том же духе, я все скажу отцу!»

Она ничего не сказала. И Джейме не считал разумным исправлять ее ошибку. 

— Все это неважно, — сказал он спокойно и твердо. — Я не отступлюсь от своего решения. Мои подвиги впишут в Белую Книгу, и вы будете мной гордиться, — с этими словами Джейме вышел твердым шагом из гостевых покоев в Харренхолле.

Интересно, что отец мог запросто силой настоять на своем. Но он предпочел рассориться с королем, а не с сыном, и покинуть пост Десницы... 

*******

Много лет спустя Джейме вспомнил тот давний разговор, состоявшийся после турнира. Не успел он вернуться из плена, как отец пригласил его к себе, чтобы обсудить вопрос отставки из Королевской Гвардии: «Ты не можешь возглавлять ее, будучи одноруким». Теперь уже Джейме говорил на повышенных тонах и ходил взад и вперед, как лев в клетке их родового подземелья, а отец сидел спокойно и молча слушал сдержанно-яростное: 

— Нет. Нет и нет! Мне не нужен ваш Утес, жена или дети! Я сыт по горло ожиданиями, которые вы все на меня навешиваете, сыт по горло! Хватит! Я рыцарь Королевской Гвардии! Ее лорд-командующий, и никем другим быть не хочу! 

Он хотел добавить: «Мне надоело, что ты помешан на мне! Роди себе уже другого сына, наконец! Уолдер Фрей старше тебя почти на тридцать лет и до сих пор вовсю производит потомство! А ты навис над нами, как старый скряга над тремя золотыми монетами!», но решил приберечь этот довод, когда отец затянет свою привычную песню про «ты мой сын, единственный наследник, Щит Ланниспорта, Хранитель Запада...»

Но отец не затянул свою привычную песню. Сидел прямо, гордо, неподвижно и молча смотрел тяжелым взглядом на Джейме, как... как на покойника. А ведь он был страшно рад его возвращению, на самом деле ужасно рад, хоть и не показывал этого в полной мере, как скрывал и горечь от того, что сын вернулся без руки. 

В конце концов Джейме выдохся и остановился. 

— Уходи, — сказал отец бесстрастно и коротко, словно уронил в воду камень — бульк! — только круги по воде пошли. — Хочешь оставаться стражником? Иди и служи. Ты мне больше не сын. 

Джейме вышел, неся в левой руке отличный валирийский меч (по крайней мере его отец не забрал, уже неплохо). Эх, жаль, что не получилось огорошить старого упрямца словами про Уолдера Фрея! 

В детстве то, что отец больше не женился, казалось Джейме естественным: даже вассалы знали, что лорд Тайвин любил Джоанну и не хотел себе другой женщины. Джейме тоже обожал мать, и со временем, чем туманнее становились воспоминания, тем больше грустил по ней. Все плохое отбрасывалось (даже тот разговор о нем и Серсее казался чем-то незначительным), а все хорошее сдавливало сердце безнадежной тоской, так что никакой мачехи ему даром было не надо. Позже, когда Джейме уже сам любил Серсею как жену и не хотел себе другой женщины, одиночество отца и вовсе превратилось во что-то непреложное. Разве может быть иначе? Настоящая страсть у человека только одна на всю жизнь. Одна. На всю. 

Но теперь, решительно и спокойно спускаясь по ступеням Башни Десницы, Джейме вдруг задумался: почему отец на самом деле не женился вновь? Конечно, он любил Джоанну (ровно настолько, насколько такой человек вообще мог кого-то любить), в этом Джейме не сомневался и сейчас... Но теперь-то он знал: ради дела Тайвин Ланнистер легко бы послал любовь в пекло. Тем более, что речь шла о любви давно почившей и истлевшей, запертой в склепах Утеса. Зачем человеку, который и от живого сына способен отречься, хранить верность рассыпающимся под властью времени костям? 

Что-то тут не сходилось, и Джейме никак не мог понять — что именно.

*******

На каменном бортике набережной, щурясь на гладкое, усеянное бликами море, сидел бывший наемник, а теперь уже рыцарь — сир Бронн Черноводный. Вчера Джейме, взвинченный разговором с отцом, отправился к тому, кем их общий родитель был недоволен чаще всего: к Тириону. Больше-не-сын распил прекрасное вино с пока-еще-сыном-но-вечно-опальным, и последний предложил первому в качестве учителя фехтования своего некогда командующего золотыми плащами.

Новоиспеченный сир остался верен ухваткам солдата удачи и согласился выступить «да хоть подтирателем жопы для однорукого, если вы заплатите мне столько, сколько я скажу». Цена оказалась немаленькой, «потому что я же теперь рыцарь, а рыцарь стоит дороже», но в итоге сумма устроила всех, и тренировка началась немедленно.

Несмотря на то, что движения Бронна казались небрежными, а манеры развязными, он вымотал Джейме до предела. Но именно этого Джейме и хотел, так что на сегодня вновь назначил встречу, и собирался сделать их ежедневными — следовало восстановить боевые навыки до того, как про их отсутствие прознает вся Гавань, а затем и весь Вестерос. 

По мнению Джейме, все шло очень даже неплохо. Он приноровился ставить защиты, и противнику не так-то просто было его...

Джейме сам не понял, как оказался на земле. Пока не увидел Бронна, помахивающего его рукой, словно приветствуя давнего друга.

— Какого... 

— Это не я, — дерзко усмехнулся наглец, весьма изобретательный в своих выходках, далеких от честных турнирных. — Можно сказать, ты сам положил себя на лопатки. Ну и как тебе поцелуй с собственной дланью?

— Ну валяй, ликуй, победил калеку, — проворчал Джейме, поднимаясь на ноги.

Но на Бронна жалостливые речи не действовали. Он пожал плечами, бросил Джейме его золотое сокровище и принялся заворачивать в холстину тренировочные мечи, неторопливо делясь налюдениями:

— Ты обучен биться, как пай-мальчик. Небось и удар в спину Безумному королю был, как на картинке? Вот только в сражении смысл не в том, чтобы красиво выглядеть. А в том, чтобы побеждать. Как тебе удавалось быть до сих пор лучшим, а? С такими-то привычками.

Джейме, боровшийся с завязками для руки, угрожающе прищурился на своего бесцеремонного учителя.

— Ты и с Тирионом такой дерзкий?

Но бесцеремонного учителя грозными взглядами было не пронять. 

— Не нравится? — Бронн хмыкнул. — А он привык. Я ему, можно сказать, тебя заменял! Советы давал, защищал, бухал с ним... 

Бронн протянул Джейме мех с вином и присел рядом на бортик.

— За деньги, — Джейме глотнул. — Ты был ему такой, в общем... Брат за деньги.

— И что же в этом плохого? — Бронн пожал плечами. — Настоящие кровные родичи друг друга зачастую совершенно бесплатно сожрать готовы. Так что наемный заботливый не так уж и плох... На фоне прочих.

Джейме уставился на носки своих сапог. 

— Может, ты и прав. Мой отец дал мне понять, что семьи у меня отныне нет, Серсея злится на меня за то, что я не убил Тириона, а сам Тирион торчит в тюрьме, ждет смерти и тоже как-то не лучится приветливостью (но в этом его винить сложно). Как бы то ни было... Похоже, на данный момент ты — мой самый родной человек в этой проклятой смердящей Гавани, — подытожил Джейме, криво улыбаясь.

Бронн тоже усмехнулся, весело и цинично:

— Готов стать тебе хоть мамочкой, коли будешь достаточно щедр.

Если Джейме и замешкался с ответом, то лишь на долю секунды: Бронн явно не ждал от него ни наследников, как отец, ни щенячьей преданности и беспрекословного повиновения, как сестра. Даже, в общем-то, хорошего боя он от него не ждал. Только золото. И именно такой (по-своему честной и бесхитростной) корысти Джейме не хватало сейчас больше всего на свете. Он вдруг подумал, что его младший брат всегда обладал той мудростью, которую сам Джейме стал обретать только сейчас, лишившись руки: плати за отношения, и не будешь ни разочаровывать, ни разочаровываться. 

— Заметано, — кивнул Джейме.

Он будет щедр. Еще как будет.


	2. Непристойное предложение

— Ты пробовал ею дрочить? — наглым шепотом спросил Бронн. 

— Нашел время, — процедил сквозь зубы Джейме.

Ржание лошадей они услышали раньше, чем на песчаных холмах с редкой травянистой порослью показалось четверо всадников.

— Нас, может, сейчас убьют, а я так и не узнаю, — не унимался Бронн. — Ну, давай утоли мое любопытство напоследок! Я все же оказался тут из-за тебя!

— Нас обязательно убьют, если продолжишь чесать языком, да погромче, — шикнул на него Джейме. — А оказался ты тут из-за своей жадности. 

— Я был уже сир! — напомнил ему Бронн. — Даже если бы мне в самом деле не достался замок с невестой, я и так получил больше, чем мог надеяться, когда решил связаться с твоим братом. Которого ты так благородно спас, разозлив сестрицу. Не взбесись она, мы бы сейчас дрались тренировочными мечами, любуясь на залив, а в борделе меня ждала бы...

— Его выпустил Варис.

— Ну-ну. Рассказывай! — Бронн хмыкнул и, помолчав, добавил: — Как бы то ни было, я спокойно мог и не принимать твое предложение.

— Так зачем же принял? — Джейме не хотелось признавать, что проклятый наемник, в общем-то, прав. 

— А ты подумай! — развязно ответил проклятый наемник.

— Делать мне больше нечего! — фыркнул Джейме.

Всадники на холме принялись кружить, привставая на стременах и оглядываясь. Они явно кого-то искали. Похоже, мешочек с драконами Джейме потратил зря.

— Мы должны подготовиться к встрече с всадниками, а не... — прошептал он Бронну. — Короче, заткнись. У меня нет желания попадать в плен из-за тупого разговора о способах самоудовлетворения... странными предметами.

— «Способах самоудовлетворения»... «странными предметами»... — передразнил тот Джейме. — Это так лордов учат изъяснятся? Чтобы мы, тупые простолюдины, нихрена не понимали в вашем трепе? — он указал глазами на гарцующих всадников. — Ветер шелестит песком и дует нам в лицо, если ты не заметил, а уши у них прикрывают дурацкие тряпки. Так ты пробовал или нет? 

— Ты говорил, что все дорнийцы сумасшедшие, помнишь? Знай дерутся да трахаются. Что-то непохоже на то, что они полны решимости предаться любви. Значит, нас ждет угощение из стали и крови. Поэтому — заткнись.

*******

— Ну так что? Ты ее попробовал?

— Ты же видел, что случилось с мечом!

— Член не меч! 

— Она жесткая и холодная. 

— Ее можно нагреть! 

— Не трать силы на разговоры, а? Нам нужно поскорее закопать трупы и отправиться в путь. Ты сбиваешь себе дыхание.

— Не переживай за меня. Треп отнимает не так м-м... много... сил... как тебе бы хотелось. Фух, — Бронн выпрямился и прищурился на Джейме. — Ну так что, ты ее пробовал?

Джейме сердито запустил в него гостью песка. Но не учел направление ветра и пыльное облако прилетело ему обратно в лицо.

— Нет! Доволен? — выпалил он злобно отплевываясь.

Бронн хмыкнул и вернулся к своим обязанностям могильщика. Довольно долго он копал быстро и молча, так что Джейме понадеялся, что вопрос закрыт. Но со стоном разогнувшись в очередной раз, Бронн снова принялся за свое.

— А давай... ее... испытаем? — предложил он, разминая себе поясницу.

— Как?! — сердито осведомился Джейме и против воли принялся разглядывать золотую руку. — У нее даже пальцы не гнутся. Что за чушь...

— Они уже согнуты.

— Но недостаточно, чтобы... Копай давай!

Бронн вернулся к тяжелому неблагодарному труду. 

— С таким же успехом можно трахать кубок, — пробормотал Джейме несколько минут спустя, вертя кистью и так и сяк.

— Ты трахал кубок?! Вот же затейник! — Бронн снова выпрямился и вытаращился на Джейме, то ли с напускным, то ли с неподдельным восхищением.

— Неведомый тебя возьми... Не трахал я кубок! — Джейме раздраженно закатил глаза. — Что за бредовые у тебя фантазии?!

— Про кубок... ты... сказал! — Бронн вгрызался в песчаный холм с энтузиазмом землеройки. — Не... я! А что... ты... трахал?

— Женщин! Меня устраивают женщины! — отрезал Джейме и откинулся на редкую траву.

Хотел бы он сейчас очутиться в постели Серсеи. Однажды она, будучи в веселом настроении от выпитого вина и прекрасной ночи, вот так же пытала его, как же он справляется, когда ее рядом нет. И вдруг упомянула, что недавно случайно подсмотрела, как самоудовлетворяется их лорд-отец. Пораженный Джейме принялся выпытывать подробности, но она только смеялась, правда, довольно натянуто. Томмену как раз исполнилось пять, так что Тайвин был уже далеко не молод, и тогда Джейме подумал, что смущен именно этим... Но глядя на Серсею в септе, убитую горем, Джейме вдруг понял, что всю жизнь словно бы воевал за внимание сестры со своим лордом-отцом. 

Это была очень странная мысль. Джейме, конечно, тоже любил его... Но не так, как Серсея. Даже близко не так. И когда сестра повелела сжечь Башню десницы, Джейме хоть и был страшно зол на Тириона из-за его ужасного поступка, вдруг в какой-то момент испытал облегчение — у него больше нет соперника, Серсея принадлежит только ему, свои чувства к отцу она перенесет на него... Однако, его ждало разочарование. Серсея вдруг сама захотела стать Тайвином Ланнистером, а брата-близнеца превратила в своего подданного.

«Зря ты умер», — подумал вдруг Джейме. «Твоя смерть отняла у меня сестру и... Вручила мне тебя в женском обличии. Нет. Хуже. Серсее не хватает твоего благоразумия...»

— Так что, мы можем ехать, милорд? — издевательским тоном осведомился наглец Бронн, заслонив Джейме солнце. — Ну и здоров же ты храпеть! Я думал, сюда нагрянет весь Дорн, заслышав...

— Мой рев?

— Если бы... Хрюканье. Не хочешь на герб свинью? Тебе бы пошло!

— Зря смеешься. Ты, верно, забыл, что предыдущего короля убил кабан.

— Хряк-цареубийца... Я же говорю, вы два сапога пара!

*******

Пройти такой извилистый путь и так глупо попасться! Могли бы не таясь сразу плыть со всеми удобствами, не крадя под покровом ночи лодку, не завтракая змеями и не дерясь с дорнийцами, рискуя получить сталь в живот. Въехали бы себе в Водные сады в окружении дюжины золотых плащей, и дегустировали сейчас летнее солнечное вино из погребов Дорана Мартелла под изысканные остренькие явства. Джейме бы вел застольные беседы с Тристаном и Мирцеллой, а Бронн знай горланил свои идиотские песни... Как, впрочем, наверняка горланит и сейчас в камере под землей. Что ни говори, а Джейме повезло, ему хотя бы отвели светлую просторную комнату, разве что на окнах решетки, которые даже железной рукой не выломать (да, он попробовал; исключительно ради интереса, конечно).

Джейме посидел на широком солнечном подоконнике, разглядывая апельсиновые деревья, заглянул во все кувшины, выпил воды, пожевал листик пальмы в кадке... И завалился на маленький диванчик, разглядывая сперва потолок... а потом свою золотую руку.

Хм.

Сир Бронн Черноводный, ты всегда такой изобретательный? «Нагреть»... 

Солнце как раз освещало гранитный широкий подоконник... Что за чушь лезет в голову!

Джейме тихо встал и, зачем-то крадучись, подошел к решетчатой двери. Охранников видно не было. Возможно, их вовсе не приставили к знатному пленнику. Кровать с этой позиции, впрочем, проглядывалась отлично. Но если повернуться лицом к стене, правая рука как раз окажется сверху и...

Внутренне посмеиваясь, Джейме вернулся на диванчик и улегся на бок. Проклятье, он забыл расшнуровать бриджи! То есть, он же и не собирается...? Но все-таки... Войдет или нет? Как именно? На сколько? И какие будут ощущения?

Джейме встал, настороженно и быстро обернулся к двери через плечо, чтобы удостовериться, что никто за ним не наблюдает. Потом раздвинул полы камзола, нашарил левой рукой и слегка распустил завязки, чуть приспустил бриджи и извлек наружу член. Вялый, да еще на фоне огромной золотой руки, он казался возмутительно маленьким и до заветного кольца из пальцев попросту не дотягивался. Джейме начал сдвигать кожу и снова натягивать ее на головку, но возбуждение не приходило. Он попытался представить Серсею, напомнил себе, что руку заказала ему она... Но внезапно мысль об этом вызвала приступ смеха. Ах, что бы сказала сестренка, узнав, чем он тут занимается! Наверняка отпустила бы пару язвительных замечаний. 

«А вот Бронн бы меня подбодрил!» — внезапно с веселой злостью подумал Джейме.

И, словно в ответ на его мысли, член начал наливаться кровью. Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, Джейме на несколько секунд слегка опешил. Смотрел на него, как дурак и моргал изумленно. Потом встрепенулся, снова воровато оглянулся и быстро ввел головку в металлическое кольцо из пальцев. Разумеется, поверхность оказалась для чувствительной кожи слишком гладкой, холодной, а охват неудобный... И все-таки, все-таки... Джейме закрыл глаза. Рука совсем не похожа на человеческую, конечно, однако некое подобие эффекта, что это не ты себя ласкаешь, а кто-то другой тебя, например, ладонью в металлической латной перчатке... М-м-м... О, да... Так необычно и... То есть, если бы это был...

Джейме не успел додумать свою мысль, совсем близко раздались шаги и вынудили его лихорадочно вытащить член из металлического кольца пальцев (вот смеху-то было бы, застрянь он в них!), кое-как затолкать в бриджи, уложив головкой вверх, затянуть шнуровку (завязывать было уже некогда!) и резко прикрыть пах полами камзола.

Он едва успел плюхнуться на кровать и изобразить на лице задумчивость (со стороны наверняка выглядевшую, как ошалело настороженную), как за решеткой замаячила темная рожа Арео Хотаха.

— Мне велено сопроводить вас к принцу Дорану.

*******

— Ты как, пел в темнице свои идиотские песни? — Джейме бродил по комнатке-тюрьме с решетками на окнах, то и дело поглядывал на наглеца Бронна. Тот развалился на узкой кушетке и лечил свою посиневшую от кулака капитана гвардии челюсть ударными дозами вина: у его свесившейся с кровати ноги стоял уже второй пустой кувшинчик. 

Решетчатая дверь в комнату-камеру была распахнута — они уже не пленники и отбывают в Королевскую Гавань, им осталось лишь дождаться пока Мирцелла с Тристаном соберут одежду и милые сердцу безделушки. 

— О, еще бы! И пел и целовался с девушкой, у которой воистину смертельные губы, — Бронн мечтательно улыбнулся. — Ах, дорниечки, дарнийки... Змеи, что ни говори! Но что-то в этом есть... своя особенная острота... — и он снова присосался к кубку.

Джейме подождал, не затянет ли Бронн другую свою назойливую песню — «дрочил ли ты своей золотой рукой», но тот таращился, ухмыляясь в потолок, и словно бы вообще забыл про своего спутника.

Почему-то это слегка расстроило Джейме. А ведь он вовсе не собирался распространяться о своих неловких попытках скрасить себе унылое заточение. То, что его чуть не застукал Хотах было, конечно, немного забавно, но рассказывать об этом проклятому наемнику? Да он ославит Джейме на всю столицу!

И все же почему-то до ужаса обидно, что Бронн больше не подначивает на счет руки...

Джейме уставился в окно, дивясь сам себе. И вдруг услышал за спиной знакомый развязный тон:

— Ну, а ты? Опробовал свою золотую руку-то? 

— Спросишь еще раз и я поставлю тебе ею синяк на вторую сторону лица. Для симметрии, — процедил Джейме и плотно сжал губы, чтобы не расплыться в идиотской улыбке. 

Но все равно не смог ее сдержать.


	3. Спаситель

— Ты же родился в замке с видом на море! Ты должен плавать, как рыба!

— В доспехах?!

— Ха! Без доспехов каждый дурак сможет!

— Иногда я не знаю, шутишь ты или...

— С Ланнистерами шутки плохи. Твой папаша правда никогда не смеялся?

— Я, по крайней мере, не слышал.

— И с шлюхами не спал?

— Я, по крайней мере, не видел.

— Силен мужик!

— У него просто не было на это времени. Он занимался величием дома и... всем таким.

— Ну шлюхи-то ладно, хотя... А чем смех мешает величию дома?

— Над великим домом не смеются.

— Но великий дом может смеяться над всеми!

— Слушай, что ты мне-то объясняешь? Отцу моему скажи!

— Благодарю покорно за предложение, но я не спешу с ним встретиться. В отличие от тебя. Какого хера ты забыл в пасти дракона?! А?!

— Да ведь это ты чуть меня не убил!

— У меня изо рта вырываются языки пламени? Нет? Тогда это не я тебя чуть не убил! Я тебя спас!

— Угу. Столкнул меня в воду. В доспехах! У меня чуть легкие не разорвались, пока я пытался всплыть! Безуспешно, замечу!

— Как столкнул, так и вытащил! Пока я свое не получу, хрен ты у меня помрешь.

***

— Г-где... я? 

— О! Проснулся! И месяца не прошло!

— Бронн...?

— Узнал наконец? А я-то уж подумывал сменить имя. На Серсею. Или Бриенну. Никак, понимаешь, не мог выбрать. Да ты и сам каждый день менял по этому поводу мнение. И ведь я даже не блондин!

— Что? То есть... Где...?

— В Хайгардене! Это теперь мой замок! Обалдеть, да?

— Поздравляю...

— Я тебя тут прячу. Ты ведь это хотел узнать? Я нашел тебя под завалами и притащил сюда. Да, сестра твоя не дышала, и голова у нее... Ты бы не захотел это видеть. А вот тебе повезло больше, ты крепкий парень. Но я тоже не промах — выписал тебе лучшего мейстера из Староместа! Видишь, какой я щедрый?!

— Хм... Ты? Щедрый? Очень смешно... Зачем на самом деле...

— Надо же, соображает еще... Ну, для начала, ты брат нашего десницы!

— О, боги... Дейнерис победила? Этого стоило ожидать...

— Нет, она проиграла. То есть... Сперва выиграла, конечно, драконы — это мощь! Но потом ее убил Старк, который Сноу, который на самом деле не Сноу, а ее дядя.

— Что?! Чей еще дядя? Ничего не понимаю... И ты же сказал, что мой брат — десница...

— Ага. Ну, Старка же! Да не того! Другого! Который не бастард, а этот... на колесиках.

— Брана?! Бран... Король?! Кстати... Где моя рука?

— А я — мастер над монетой! И твоя рука пока что, правая, ха! 

— Даже не знаю, что хуже... Надеюсь, это все же загробный мир... 

— Еще чего! Я уже говорил тебе, что пока не получу свое, хрен ты у меня помрешь!

— Ты и так уже лорд Хайгардена... На кой тебе еще один замок?

— А с чего ты взял, что я говорю о замке?!


End file.
